


INCORPORATED

by agarariddle_andhernachos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mafia AU, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarariddle_andhernachos/pseuds/agarariddle_andhernachos
Summary: Tom went too far.Apparently you are not allowed to kill over 77.5 people in your lifetime.So he got himself a Stopper.Agent 713 is assigned his case.That means she is on his ass.





	1. HOW TO GET YOURSELF A STOPPER

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr promt by @seanymphe-blogging. 
> 
> You can follow us @agarariddle-andhernachos

 

 

Tom was holding a gun right to Quirrel’s face. Quirieus was going to die tonight. He hadn’t paid back the debt to the Riddle family, and as per tradition, he had to be killed. Quirrel’s house was stunning : hardwood floor, priceless paintings on the walls, crystal chandelier in the living room. The house was magnificent.

“I will pay b-back. I-I promise, I just had a rough c-couple of months.” Quirrel stuttered from the fear.

 Tom narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the garden behind the bay window in front of him. “Is that a new pool ?”

Quirrel’s head went back and forth between the pool and Tom’s face. “It’s not what you think.”

Tom shrugged and removed the security from his gun. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard someone coughing behind him. He turned his head around and saw 25-ish-year-old woman standing near the couch behind him.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She said.

 She was wearing a black suit with high heels and her curls were loose.

“What the fuck ?!” Tom declared, surprised by the woman’s presence in a house he thought to be empty.

“Good morning Mister Riddle Junior. Would you mind putting the safety back on your gun ? We wouldn't want an accident to happen.” She said to him in a patronizing tone.

She walked to stand next to him.

“Who the fuck are you ?” Tom barked.

“I am Agent number 713 from Dumbledore Incorporated, or as we like to call it The Order, much more dramatic.” She said like a well-rehearsed text. “I just got assigned to your case.”

She looked at Quirrel and pointed towards the American bar in the kitchen. “Would you mind if I.. ?” She didn’t wait for an answer from him that she sat on one of the high stools. She pulled out a large file from out of nowhere and put it down in a loud thud on the counter.

Tom was astonished. He didn’t understand a single thing she had just said and was clearly impressed by how calm she was considering that he was about to kill a man in front of her eyes.

Agent 713 opened the file and skimmed through the pages. “By violation of the article 192-b of the Wizengamot Code, you have exceeded the limit of people you are allowed to kill in a lifetime which is  77.5 people…”

Tom opened his mouth to answer “I don’t care what you… wait, 77.5 ?”

“Yes I know it’s not logical. Apparently leaving someone braindead works too, I don’t understand it either. It’s bureaucracy, it’s beyond my scope.”

She looked fed up just talking about it.  

“You have exceeded the limit of people you are allowed to kill in a lifetime which is 77.5 people.” She resumed her monologue. “You, Mister Riddle Junior, by murdering Mister...” She stopped and read a line of the file “... Gregorovitch have reached 78 kills. So by decree number 43 you have been assigned a Stopper to... “ She looked at him and gave him a small nod “...stop you from killing more people.”

“Come again ?” Tom asked, totally lost.

The woman closed the file and exhaled exasperated.

 “This means I am on your ass.” She finally said.

They were staring at each other and Tom pulled the trigger without even thinking. Quirrel’s body hit the floor loudly.

Agent 713 huffed and puffed. She took a look at the body. Tom was expecting her to react to the pool of blood but she only rolled her eyes. “79.” Her gaze found him and she kept talking “I probably should have skipped the introduction and directly should have told you not to kill him.”

She slapped her hands on the side of her thighs and gave him a pinched smile. “Well, I believe we are bound to see each other from now on.”

Tom only blinked for half a second that the woman was gone. He turned around him looking for her, but she had just disappeared into thin hair. He wondered for a couple of minutes if it had just been a hallucination but it just seemed too real.  

“The fuck…” He said to himself.

 


	2. HOW TO VIOLATE EVERY HYGIENE REGULATION

It was a bad day for Tom. First, they got his coffee order wrong. After leaving the coffee shop he saw he got a ticket for parking his car in a no parking zone. Then he had to sit through a two hours long meeting held by Peter Pettigrew.  
And now he had to listen to Gilderoy Lockart cry for mercy on his knees in his restaurant.

“I have two kids !” Lockart almost yelled, tears pooling in his blue eyes.  
“No, you don’t.” Tom shut him up. He put his left foot on Gilderoy’s chest and put enough pressure on it for the latter to fall down on his back.

Tom took some steps forward, walking deliberately on Lockart’s right hand, breaking four of his fingers. The blond man cried out as he felt his hand being shattered. Tom reached the inox counter and loaded the gun laying on it.  
“Do you want the painful or the painless way ?” He asked emotionless as he cocked his gun.  
“So dramatic.”

Tom spun around quickly. She was sitting on another inox counter a few meters away from him.  
“You… !” Riddle pointed his finger at her.  
“Ow. Right.” Agent 713 jumped off the counter and tried to get the wrinkles of her pants. “You thought I was a hallucination. Happens all the time.”

She got closer to him and leaned on the oven next to Lockhart. Tom eyes shifted between the Agent and the man he was about to kill. “You see her too right ?” He asked the latter.

Gilderoy nodded his head, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful lady in front of him.  
“Of course he is going to say yes. You’re about to kill him.” She stopped for a while. As she saw his puzzle look she added. “But I’m real.”

Silence settled for 10 seconds. The two of them staring at each other while Lockart kept whining on the floor. Tom finally decided on approaching her. As he stood centimeters away from her, he hesitated on what he was about to do. Agent 713 smirked, already knowing his next move.  
“Go ahead. Do it.” She teased him.

He raised his right hand, the one not holding the gun and grabbed her arm roughly. She was indeed real. He could feel the heat of her skin and the pulse of heart underneath the pressure of his fingers.

She was indeed real.  
“The fuck…” Tom said.  
“Well now that we have established that, could you not do this ? Plus, I think it violates every hygiene regulation to kill someone in a restaurant.” 713 replied, a little disgusted.

“Why wouldn’t I do it ?” He retorqued.  
“Every time you kill someone, a part of your soul is ripped apart.”  
“Stop with the bullshit.”  
“Oh no no, it is real. It is a fact. Everyone knows that. Well apart from you, apparently.” She put her elbow on the counter next to her and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “You shouldn’t kill him.”  
“Why not ?” Tom almost yelled. Agent 713 put both of her hands up near her chest sensing he was getting angry. “He took credit for what was not his.” He continued.  
“And you think that is a good reason for him to get killed ?”

She started to get on his nerves. “Shut up.” He ordered her.  
Tom had never killed anyone for no reason. But at this precise moment, he could have put a bullet between her eyes.

Riddle turned towards Gilderoy, cleared his throat and put the gun on his forehead. “Where were we ?”  
Lockart’s eyes widened and a pearl of sweat rolled down his forehead.  
“Painless or painful way ?” Agent 713 mocked him.  
“I told you to shut up.” Tom snapped.  
“And I told you not to kill him and yet here we are.” She snapped back. “What good would that do ? You put a bullet in his head, you do the job and then what ? You go back to your sad apartment, get rid of the blood on your pristine white shirt, eat the Chinese leftover food you’ve had in your fridge for the past two days now, and…”  
Her monologue got interrupted by the sound of his bullet leaving the gun.  
“Sorry I wasn’t listening, what were you saying ?” He taunted her.

She gave him an exasperated look. “The first ones are always the hardest. I show up, you don’t believe I am real, you kill them. It is always the same. Then, as time goes by and you kill more people you see me each time and you finally realise that you are fucking up and that I am here to help you. So please do us both a favor and get to that part quickly.”

She was gone. Tom stood alone in an empty kitchen from a restaurant downtown with the corpse of Lockart, pouring blood all over the white tiles.


	3. HOW TO COMPLETE A FORMAL COMPLAINT - YOU WILL NEED A PENCIL N°2

She was not showing up. Even though Tom was torturing Trelawney, she was still not here. The blood began to spread on the floor and Tom’s shoes were starting to turn red. And yet, she was not showing up. 

At first, Tom didn’t think about it. He just did his job. Trelawney was a major advantage for the enemy, she always seemed to know what was going to happen. That’s why Tom needed to know how she knew so many things and there is no secrets torture can’t reveal. That explains why Tom was pulling her fingernails off. He could have been disgusted by what he was doing, but after so many years of doing the dirty job, he couldn’t even care less. 

The only thing that was bothering him at this moment was that she was not here. She had shown up twice, always saying to him that she was here to stop him. So why wasn’t she here when Tom was torturing Sybill ?

“Do you want another one-off or are you going to speak? I can do this all night you know. First, we start with the fingernails, then the fingers, then the hand. I guess you see where I am going.” Tom said in a dull voice. 

As soon as the words left Tom’s mouth, he was almost expecting the sassy remark from the agent but only a pitiful sob escaped from Trelawney.   
“If you don’t want to talk at least don’t cry. You’re getting on my nerves, and I am the one with the knife here.” Tom barked.   
The woman tried to retain herself from sobbing, but the pain in her nailless fingers became too much and she began wailing again. Tom turned around and put his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose, and exhaled loudly. He looked at his watch and noticed that he was already late to meet the lads.   
Trewalnay was begging for her release behind him. He faced her and took two steps forward and put his knife underneath her chin. He released his grip and put the knife on a table not far from him. He took out his gun and pointed it at her head.   
“That’s it. I’m done with you.” He concluded. 

She was there. Behind Trelawney, her arms crossed on her chest, slightly leaning against the couch.   
“And now you show up ?” He snapped at her. “Now that I want to finish the job, you fucking show up  
Agent 713 furrowed her brows. “Well, that’s my job Mister Riddle.” She answered confused. “I’ve already told you. Twice.”

Tom’s eyes opened wide as he finally understood what it meant. “You only show up when I want to kill someone.” He whispered to himself.   
Agent 713 sneered. “Yes.” She took out a file out of nowhere and skimmed through the content. A small laugh escaped her lips. “That explains all the torture you’ve done in the past weeks. Finally, I can explain to my boss the exponential increase in the use of torture without killing.”  
“So you’re telling me that I can torture people as much as I want, but I can’t kill more than 77 people ?” Tom dumbfounded.   
“77.5.” Agent 713 corrected him. “Well, you usually torture then kill. Hence my presence here. If you only torture, you go to Moody’s department. And you don’t want to deal with him.” She mimicked his madness by circling her finger near her temple. 

She approached him and faced Sybill. Agent 713 watched the nails on the floor then her fingers. She winced from the sight and shot a look at Tom.   
“Why do you want to kill her ?” 713 asked.   
Tom couldn't answer this question because he had no idea why. Trelawney was just annoying him with her cries.   
“Maybe you should reassess your actions and their consequences on your soul.” She whispered in his ears. Tom laughed at that.   
“So now Mister Riddle, you will put the gun down, free this nice lady over there, maybe give her some tissues for the blood, and we will talk.” She got closer to Sybill and went for the ropes around her ankles. 

“What do you think you’re doing ?” Tom spat.   
“Well… My job ?”  
“And I am doing mine. So move away, and let me kill the bitch.” 

Agent 713 rose up and put her hands above her head in sign of exasperation. She went to the American kitchen and put the kettle on the fire. Tom followed her with his gaze, his gun still pointed at the enemy tied to the chair. 

“I’m making myself some tea.” She announced. “Do anyone want some ?” She took a good look at Sybil. “Well maybe not you, might be a little complicated with the ropes and everything.” Agent 713 turned toward Tom. “What about you Mister Riddle ? How about camomille ? it is good for the nerves.”   
“You’re the one getting on my nerves !”  
“And what are you going to do about that ? Kill me.” She stopped talking. “I’m not sure I can joke about that. Well, I’ll just take it out of the transcript.” 

Tom completely turned around and leaped forward. “Ok, I am stuck with one of you, a stucker or whatever. But can I, at least, swap you with someone else ?” Tom bargained through gritted teeth.   
“You need to see that with customer services.” The agent explained in a dull voice. She took out a small white card from her black blazer and put it on the counter between them. Tom grabbed it and approached it to his eyes to take a good look at it. 

_Fred and George Weasley - Customer Services // DUMBLEDORE INCORPORATED_

Tom flipped the card around, but no number or email address was written on it.  
“And how am I supposed to fucking contact them ?” Tom hissed. “Am I supposed to make a fucking sacrifice ?”

Agent 713 put both her hands on the counter and leaned. “We’ve established we can’t joke about that.” She scolded him.

 “About your question now…” She continued with a soft tone, contrasting with the previous sentence. “...in order to contact Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you should write a formal complaint with a pencil number 2 and complete the form G12.” She gave him a A4 paper. “Then, with the help of the form G12, you’ll have just completed, you can fill-up the form N3/4. You should probably also write a statement, with a list of reasons for the change, but of course, if you do that you’ll have to send it to Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley’s secretary. Oh but don’t misunderstand me…”

“You’re stalling…” Tom realised. Agent 713 shot him an embarrassing small smile. Riddle spun around and saw the chair empty. “What the fuck ?” He yelled. “You let her get away ?”  
“Remember send it to Lavender Brown.” She quickly finished before leaving all alone in an empty apartment. 

Tom, out of rage, kicked every furniture in his reach.

 


End file.
